That's Where I'll Always Love You
by Cupcakexo
Summary: I never in a million years thought I would be stranded on an Island, trying to fight against a childhood legend to keep my brother alive. Then again, I never thought my adopted mother would turn out to be the Evil Queen from Snow White either. "Pan want's to see you," Felix drawled. "Well, Pan can take his precious pipe and shove it right up his ass." Peter Pan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy isn't in this story or is mentioned very briefly. **

**Peter isn't *spoiler* Malcolm.**

**Ava is Henry's adopted sister, the adopted daughter of Regina. **

**That's where I'll always love you**

**Chapter 1**

"Relax, kid. We're not going to hurt you."

That's what they all say, I thought to myself as Tamara's grip tightened on my arm.

"Just everyone I love," Henry replied. "You tried to blow up Storybrooke." He struggled against Greg's iron grip.

"True, but that was never the point," Tamara said. Henry gave me a worried look before turning to Greg, confused.

"It wasn't?"

"We came here to destroy magic, Henry. But then we found something more important, something that changed everything."

"Oreos?" I said cheerfully, my stomach growled; I was starving. The two adults shot me a glare before turning back to Henry.

"You," Greg said.

Henry?

I looked over Tamara's shoulder, noticing Emma, the Charming's and Regina running towards us.

"Hey, Emma!" I shot her a cheerful wave.

Suddenly I was falling.

"Henry, Ava!" They chorused as I was blinded by the green light. I grabbed onto Henry before we were sucked into the portal, I just prayed to go god we weren't going to meet any more fairy-tale characters.

**[Page Break] **

I landedface first into sand. "Come on Ava!" Henry grabbed my arm, trying to scramble away from our captors.

"Slow down, Pal." He grabbed Henry by the scruff of the neck.

"I would suggest you let go of him before I go Ninja Turtle on your ass," I said politely. Greg scoffed "You've got nowhere to go" before releasing Henry, I put an arm around the kids shoulder.

"We made it," Tamara beamed. "Mission accomplished."

"Are you sure about that?" Henry started, "Because our moms are coming to get us, both of them." I rolled my eyes.

Greg approached us, "You might want to take a look around kid. Do you see any clock towers?"

"All I see is a stupid old man," I grumbled under my breath. Henry smirked as Greg continued. "You're a long way from Storybrooke."

No shit.

"It doesn't matter. My family have been to the enchanted forest before and they can get here again."

"Henry, I don't think-"

I was cut off by Tamtam, "Well, we're not in the enchanted forest."

You don't say?

"This in Neverland," she said.

I scoffed, "Perfect."

"Shut up," Greg growled at me. Oh, not so friendly.

"Give me the communicator," Tamtam held her hand out "We need to signal the home office."

"Who works there, Tarzan?" I smirked.

"Who we work for is not your concern," he glared at me. "Walk," he pushed us both.

What a bossy boot.

We eventually reached a clearing in the woods and Greg started a fire. It was freezing and my entire body was shivering.

"You okay, Kiddo?" I said quietly.

"They'll come for us right?" he asked me, looking worried.

"Yeah, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Mom won't stop till we're home."

"Neither will Emma," I added.

"Plus, I think Hook might fancy me. Just a little," I flicked my brunette hair.

"You're like half his age," Henry said, smirking.

"Shut up!" I grumbled.

The bushes around us started to shake. I prayed to god it wasn't some sort of animal, "What was that?" Henry murmured.

"I have no idea," I breathed.

Figures emerged from the trees, all wearing Robin Hood style clothing and all carrying very dangerous looking weapons. The boy at the front of the group was scarily tall and looked around my age, seventeen or eighteen I was guessing. He held a club in lazily in one hand, his hood obscuring half of his face. He was like a beanpole.

"Who are you?" Greg asked, worried.

"We're the home office," Beanpole replied, amused. "Welcome to Neverland."

"The home office," Tamtam started. "Is a bunch of teenagers?"

"It would appear so," I said sarcastically.

"They're not teenagers," Henry said. I gripped his shoulder, "they're the lost boys."

Weren't they supposed to be like, seven?

"Well, look at that," beanpole smirked.

"Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?" Henry continued.

"Who said we wanted to destroy magic?"

Woah, Greg and Tamtam were in for it now.

"When I say run, run." I whispered to Henry as the adults confronted the teenagers.

"Then you're not getting the boy," Greg said slowly.

Beanpole flashed a frightening smile, "Of course we are."

Greg screamed in agony as his shadow was detached from him, he fell to the ground with a thud. "Now would be good time to run," I breathed. "Yeah"

"Run Henry," I dragged him behind me.

"Get the boy," I heard beanpole order as we fled. The boys followed us, shouting and laughing as if it were a game. An arrow shot past my head, I fell into Henry and he fell to the ground.

"Okay, this is not a fun game," I grabbed him by the arm and tried to haul him up. A pair of hands grabbed me by the waist, dragging me backwards; I dragged Henry along with me. I rested against a rock as the lost boys ran past.

"Thanks," Henry said, out of breath. Mystery kid pulled his hood down, "Pan and his forces are in tune with nearly every single grain of sand on the island. We must be careful," he said with a smooth British accent. Figures, I meet an insanely attractive boy when I look like a potato and am on the run from kids who have taken Lord of the Flies too seriously.

"Are you a lost boy?" Henry asked, I rolled my eyes

"No, Henry. He's secretly Peter Pan, he's just not telling us." I said sarcastically. Something flashed in Hottie's eyes before he turned back to Henry. "I was," he replied before grabbing a rock and cutting the plastic around Henry's wrists.

"But I escaped; now they're after me too." His ears were so cute, I hid a smirk.

"But why?" I asked.

"No time for questions, we must keep moving. Come on," he put a hand on the small of my back and guided us further into the forest.

We were running for what seemed like forever, I was constantly dodging arrows and trying to shield Henry from arrows. Hottie with the cute accent ran in front of us but nor arrows appeared to go near him.

We stopped in a clearing, breathing heavily.

"I think we lost them," the boy said.

"Can we rest for a minute?" Henry asked, the boy nodded before giving me a once over; I turned away and pretended to take in the scenery.

"You're both new," he said. "Did the shadow take you too?"

"No, we were kidnapped by people that work for Pan." Henry said, taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry," Hottie said. "If he sent for you, that means he wants you. And if Pan wants you, he will get you."

I snorted, "Sounds like a weirdo. God kiddo, what have you gotten yourself into now?" I turned back to him.

"But he only wants me, he doesn't want you." Henry started, "You could go home."

"And leave you here until your family get here? You wouldn't last a day kid," I smirked. He gave me a mock glare before turning back to our new friend.

"Why does Pan want you?"

Hottie moved his scarf, holding out a small container attached to a rope around his neck. I moved closer to see what is was.

"Glitter?" I scoffed. I could feel his breath moving my hair, "Peter pan wants you for glitter?" I let out a chuckle.

He gave me a stern look, "Pixie Dust. I stole it from him, I thought I could use it to fly away and go home, but it doesn't work. It's useless."

"Don't worry; our family are coming to rescue us. You could come too," Henry smiled.

"You think you're the first boy to believe that they're family are actually coming for him?" Mystery boy replied.

"My family are different. They always find each other," Henry smiled.

"You better hope they don't, or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion." What was this dude's problem?

"Right, I don't care how good looking you are but if you think for one second that I'm going to let you stand here and fill my little brother with doubt I will not think twice about dumping your fine ass somewhere those lunatics will definitely find you. Savvy?" I said quietly before smiling. The boy looked shocked for a moment; I had that effect on people. Not really

"We need to get to the Echo caves," he said. I heard the footsteps of the Lost boys, "Lead the way."

We were running again.

I swear I was going to drop ten dress sizes by the time our rescuers got here.

**[Page Break]**

"Whoa, whoa," I spread my arms out, stopping Henry and Hottie from falling off the cliff.

"Oh, way to go Colombo!" I hissed**, "**Now we're done for."

"I'll give them the pixie dust," he said. "Maybe they'll let us live."

"You just want to give up?" Henry asked.

"Sweetie, unless you want to take your chances at Cliff diving, I really think you should just listen to what he is saying." I said, peering over the edge.

"We have no choice, they got us. This is the end," Hottie said.

"No, it's our way out," Henry said, ripping the bottle of dust from his neck.

He wouldn't

"What are you doing?"

"Henry, I don't think –"

Henry grabbed our arms and pulled us backwards.

"We're getting a running start," Henry breathed.

"Oh, no no no!" I said.

"Everyone knows pixie dust is meant for flying," Henry said.

"In the movies, Kiddo." I exclaimed.

"But the dust doesn't work."

"That's because you have to believe," Henry said, squeezing my hand.

"Well I definitely do not believe!" Hottie said.

"Well that's okay," Henry opened the bottle. "Because I do"

"Henry!" I shouted as we flew off the cliff.

Once again, I was surrounded by a green light. This time however, I wasn't falling. I was flying. It wasn't as easy as it looked; I kept on getting separated from Henry and our Mystery friend. Eventually, they had to put me in the middle so I didn't drift away.

We landed in a clearing; I let out a squeak as I hit the dirt. Henry helped me up, brushing the dirt off me. Nameless Hottie approached us.

"See when you believe, anything is possible." Henry beamed.

"You couldn't be more right, Henry." The tone in his voice changed. He had a wild and intense look in his eyes. "How do you know my name, I never told you!" Henry said, I pushed him behind me.

"Henry, stay back." I said.

"Let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve." The Evil-Hottie said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Quite frankly sweetheart, I'm not sure we want to play your game." I hissed.

"You lied to us, you work for Pan," Henry said; trying to get past me.

"Henry, stay back." I growled.

"Not exactly." He walked forwards, I had to look up.

"I. am. Peter pan."

I looked up into his eyes, "I knew it." All the feelings of attraction to him were instantly gone, how could I be so stupid. I clutched Henry closer to me; we were practically the same height. It was kind of annoying because I was seventeen and Henry was what, 11?

"Smart girl," he smirked.

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them to destroy it," he stepped back, amusement still dancing all over his face.

"Because I needed their help and it's so much easier to make people hate something than to believe," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring me here?" Henry said, escaping my grasp.

"For quite some time, I have sought something extremely important. Something more allusive than the greatest of all mysteries"

"Soap, maybe?" I smirked.

Pan glared at me, "The heart of the truest believer." He walked around us, closing in. "And when you took that dust Henry, and jumped off that cliff." He paused and knocked on a tree. "You proved yourself."

"You are the lucky owner of that very special heart," Peter smirked.

"Stay away from him Dumbo," I sneered.

"And now, you and it are mine."

"Yeah, and I'm a fucking Victoria Secret Model." I glared at Pan, stepping in front of Henry.

"Girls talk too much," Pan said. He grabbed a knife from his belt and for a split second, I thought he was going to slice my throat.

He raised it into the air, "Come on boys!" he shouted. Figures emerged from the shadows, the trees, walking towards us. I gripped Henry tighter, "I'll get you out of here, I promise." I said, almost inaudibly. We were completely surrounded by weapons and tall people, don't forget the tall people.

Suddenly, Henry was ripped away from me and I was grabbed by none other than Beanpole himself.

"Let's play!"

**AN: Please review! **

**Cupcakexo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT; I only own my OC(s)**

**Chapter 2**

"Let's play!" the voice echoed through my ears, my eyes shot open. I groaned at the surroundings that I couldn't even remember arriving in. It appeared to be some sort of camp; there were the remains of a bonfire in the centre of the clearing. There were tents, clothes and food scattered all over the place. I closed my eyes again, too tired and grumpy to try and escape.

"She's starting to wake," a voice murmured. "Go get Pan."

My eyes shot open again, this time I was staring at a boot. I gazed up at the owner of that boot, Beanpole. "Oh, so it wasn't a dream." I grumbled.

"No," he drawled.

"Great," I groaned.

"You should get up," he sighed, a sigh was full of boredom.

"You should have a shower," I said grumpily. I felt someone roughly grab me by the arm and haul me up.

"You should shut up and listen to be before I knock you out again," Beanpole bent down so he was at eye level with me.

"Felix," a voice called. I let out a little smirk, it sounded like a cats name. "I'll take over from here."

"Of course, Pan." Felix said loyally before sauntering off with his club over his shoulder. I sighed before turning to the Devils spawn.

"Where's Henry!?"

He let out a dark chuckle, "So demanding."

"Where is my brother?" I gritted out.

"You know, I never quite caught your name." He said, as if it was the casual thing to do.

"Let me see my brother," I hissed.

"I'll let you see him if you tell me your name," he shot back, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"It's Ava," I said. "Now let me see Henry."

"Ava," he tested the name out with his heart-melting British accent. "Welcome to Neverland."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "I'm pleasured to be here, really."

"Let's get one thing straight, Ava." He was suddenly right in front of me. "The only reason I'm letting you live is because Henry will not trust me if I kill you."

"What makes you think he'll trust you anyway?" I challenged.

"Oh, he'll give in eventually." He smiled; it was strange that someone so evil could be so gorgeous. "And when he does, I'll be even stronger and more powerful than I am now."

I raised an eyebrow I really couldn't help myself, "How can a boy like you be strong and powerful. You're nothing but a coward hiding behind a bunch of trained kids."

I was pretty pleased with that insult until I was being crushed against a tree. "You should know dear _Ava,_ that I don't tolerate being underestimated." NOT HOW I IMAGINED OUR FISRT DATE.

"I can make this very easy for you or very difficult," he whispered. He whirled me around so I was facing him, my back against the tree. "If you ever disrespect me again, I will make sure your punishments are painful."

"I don't doubt that," I grumbled. "Can you move, please?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm quite enjoying myself." He smirked, his nose touching the top of my head.

Was this kid bipolar?

"Well, I would live to see my brother now." I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away far enough for me to get away from the tree.

"So determined," he sighed.

"BOYS!" he shouted, I jumped and he let out a chuckle. Like before, all the Lost boys emerged from the trees, some carrying dead rabbits and others carrying weapons. I noticed a Henry being dragged along by some round guy about my age.

As they approached, I gave the round boy a glare and before Pan could get a word in, I was onto him. "Move it, stumpy." I hissed, the boy gulped before looking at Peter; who nodded before shooting me a dark look. He released Henry and my motherly side instantly kicked in, I cupped the kids face in my hands. I examined for injuries whilst asking him twenty questions.

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you okay?"

"Don't listen to anything they say to you."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Are you SURE you're not dehydrated?"

"Ava," Henry sighed.

"I'll skin that little pig alive." I growled.

"Ava!" Henry all but shouted. I looked at my brother, "I'm fine, you're acting like mom." He laughed. I smiled before giving him a soft peck on the forehead.

"Well, I hate to cut the family reunion short but, we've got some moving to do." Pan smirked from behind us.

"Moving?" Henry asked.

"Slightly, Timmy" a boy the same height as Henry and the round, pig-like walked up to us. "Take Henry back to Camp."

"I thought this was-," I started.

"Do girls ever shut up?" Felix drawled from behind me, I shot him a glare. "Do boys ever shower?" He bared his teeth.

"That's enough Kitty," Pan chuckled in amusement before rounding up a group of twenty or boys. "Let's play," he smirked. In a flash he was wearing Henrys clothes.

This was not going to end well.

**[Page break] **

"Why are you in Henry's clothes?" I asked, shivering from the cold as we walked to the top of the Camp. All the Lost boys wandered into the forest, Peter grabbed me by the back of my jumper and hauled me back.

"You're staying with me," he said shortly.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he smirked. "Now hold my hand."

"Excuse me?" I said. "I don't know wh-"

He grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. My hands were shaking from the cold, "It's freezing up here." I shivered.

I heard voices in the background, heading towards the camp.

"No one's here." A soft voice whispered.

"Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina" a voice bit out harshly.

Mom!? Pan's hand gripped mine tightly, willing me to stay quiet.

"Blame me again," Regina said sassily.

"Guys Hold on. Is that? HENRY!" Emma shouted.

"Ava!" Regina shouted. Pan whirled me around, grabbing my upper arm.

"Hi Emma," he smirked. I looked down and saw the Charming's, Emma, Regina and Hook staring up at us.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma shouted.

"Let go of my daughter," Regina snarled.

"You broke the rule, that's not fair." Peter paced with me. "Bad form, I expected more from you Captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it." Hook answered, giving me a calming wink. I gave him a little smile, Peter's grip tightened and I squirmed.

"Ava!" Regina. "Are you hurt?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Lass, you're shaking." Hook called up. "Give her to us, Pan."

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." Pan smirked. The ex-camp turned into a battlefield, I could see Felix fighting with Hook. I tried to wrestle out of Pans iron grip; he just grabbed me around the waist.

"Let go of my daughter!" Regina roared, her hands glowing.

"If you hurt me, you hurt Ava." The fighting seized.

"I swear if you touch a hair on her head, I will gut you." Regina growled.

Pan smirked, "I'd like to see you try."

"Where's Henry!? Where is he!?" I heard Emma roar, I looked over to see her pinning a Lost boy to the ground, a knife in her hand. Pan chuckled before letting out a low whistle, the boy who Emma threatened scrambled up to us.

"Dylan," Pan said lowly to him. "Take Ava" The boy grabbed me by my arms, holding them behind me. Felix smirked from beside me. I looked at the adults staring up at us, I locked eyes with Regina. She glared at the boy restraining me.

"Remember what I told you, that map will show you where Henry is; only when you stop denying who you really are." Pan said, starting to retreat. I struggled in Dylan's grip.

"I'll make sure to send Henry your regards."

"Mom!" I shouted, as he dragged me away, further into the forest.

"Ava!" A purple ray of light hit the tree next to us. Dylan fell and I tried to make my escape.

"Can't even handle a little girl, Dylan?" A bored voice grumbled, grabbing me by my collar.

"Let me go, Felix!" I shouted as he pushed me forward.

"So difficult," he sighed, throwing me over his shoulder. I pounded against his back, "Let me go!"

"Now I know why Pan never lets girls on the island," Dylan hissed from behind me.

"You sexist little shit!" I shrieked. "I bet Wendy never got treated like this!"

"Maybe that's because she wasn't loud and annoying like you." a voice drawled from behind us. "Put her down Felix," Peter ordered. I was thrown to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"I thought Peter Pan was supposed to be in love with Wendy?" I asked, glaring at the smirking idiot in front of me.

"Wendy was girly and soppy," Felix drawled. "Hardly attractive"

"Yeah because you boys see so many girls here, you're all probably starting to get attracted to each other."

"I'm not Gay!" Felix exclaimed.

"You sure, I mean you must get bored from time to time." I said innocently.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Now that I think about it, you and Dylan would make a perfect match."

"You better shut up, Girl." Felix growled.

"Just observ-"

"That's enough," Peter shouted. I turned to the boy who was a head taller than me, "Why didn't you tell me they were here!?"

"That would ruin the game, sweetheart." He sighed.

"Have you told Henry?" I exclaimed.

"Nope," he popped.

"No? Are you going to tell him!?" I walked closer to him.

"Nope and neither are you!" he smiled.

"Of course i-"

"No you're not," he grinned wildly.

Something pricked my arm; I looked down to see a syringe embedded into my flesh. I looked up at Felix, "You drugged me!"

I turned back to Peter, "Why did you drug me?" I slurred, my surroundings going fuzzy.

"Well, we can't have to telling Henry that his family are here to save him." Peter said seriously. My legs stated to give way and arms went around me, "You're so much easier to handle when you're like this." I tried to reply but my mouth wouldn't move.

I glared up at Pan, who smirked down at me. "Sweet Dreams, Ava."

Everything turned dark

**AN: Chapter 2!**

**Follow me on Twitter! TheOCcupcakexo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own OUAT; I only own my OC(s). **

**Chapter 3**

A loud sound echoed through the camp, I groaned before rolling over and curling up on Henry's jacket.

"Wake up," a voice ordered.

Look who it is… I didn't even move. Henry moved from beside me, I frowned, shivering as my shield from the cold air vanished.

"Catch," I heard something hit the ground.

"I don't like apples," I heard Henry say.

"Who doesn't like apples?"

"It's a family thing," Henry replied. That was an understatement.

Pan let out an amused sigh, "Well don't worry. They're not for eating, it's for a kind of game; A really fun game."

I twitched.

"I call it target practice," Pan said, I could feel the amusement in his tone. I guess it was time to 'wake up'; I let out a girly yawn and rolled over, stretching my arms over my head.

I took in my surroundings, noticing a huge group of the lost boys staring at us from a few feet away my eyes widened when I noticed the crossbow pointing at my little brothers face.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I growled, trying to leap forward and grab it. He rose to his feet before I could steal the weapon from his grasp.

"Have a nice nap, Sleeping beauty?" he smirked, as he sauntered over to his pack of boys. I pushed Henry to his feet before pushing myself off the ground.

"Stupid, arrogant bastard," I mumbled under my breath. I put a hand on Henry's shoulder, mainly to keep me from falling over; I still felt sleepy.

"What's that?" Henry asked as Pan dipped the arrow into a bottle of liquid.

"Dreamshade," he replied. "It's a Nasty poison." I gripped Henry's shoulder harder. "We heard of a story here that a man once shot an apple off the top of his sons head with an arrow; let's see if it's possible."

"If you're shooting an Apple, what's the poison for?" I asked, eyeing the deadly arrow as Pan tested it out.

"Motivation not to miss," he winked at me. "Felix, get over here."

"Is his aim good?" I asked, stepping in front of my brother and glaring at Felix. "No offense, but you don't look intelligent enough to shoot an arrow accurately. I guess that's why you have the club, it requires no thought."

His eyes darkened, "Say that-"

"Felix," Pan warned. "It doesn't matter" he looked at me, "Henry will be the one doing the shooting."

"I don't want to shoot," Henry said nervously.

"He isn't shooting," I said with a hint of finality in my voice.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot." I gripped onto Henry.

"Don't you dare give him that crossbow," I hissed. Pan rolled his eyes before grabbing me away from henry.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot." The boys chanted.

"Let go of me," I said as his grip tightened on my waist. "You're becoming a real problem for me, princess." He growled into my ear.

"Problem?" I asked. "More like a threat."

"Shoot, shoot, shoot."

He let out a bitter laugh, "You're about as threatening as a kitten."

"And you're just a coward," I said lowly.

Suddenly, the chanting stopped and Henry shot the arrow straight towards Pan, I let out a little shriek and closed my eyes as it came hurling towards us. When I opened my eyes, I saw Pan holding the arrow just a few millimetres from his chest.

"Told you it was exhilarating," Pan let out a few breaths before throwing the arrow down at my feet. "Come on, I have something to show you," he dragged me along with Henry. I rolled my eyes.

We stopped at the other side of camp, "Look at the fun they're having."

"They're throwing knives at the ground," I said. "How fun."

Pan glared at me before turning back to Henry, "You can do whatever you want." He sat down with Henry on a nearby log, I sighed before plopping myself down on the ground. My body felt so tired, I rested my head on Henry's knees.

"Don't they ever hurt themselves?" Henry asked.

Peter scoffed, "All the time, at one point I had four boys with missing fingers. The cost of the game, they didn't mind."

I internally rolled my eyes.

"I don't belong here," Henry said. I sleepily raised my hand, "I second that."

"Actually you do," Pan said seriously. "We've been waiting for you for a very long time, Henry; long before you were even born."

"I don't believe that," Henry said.

"Me either," I muttered, my eyelids closing.

"You should," I could mentally see Pan's eyebrows dancing around on his forehead. He had such nice eyebrows, I thought.

"This place runs on imagination, on belief but your world stopped believing. Magic is dying Henry and you need to save it."

"In my world, you mean?"

"In every world," Peter said.

"Don't believe a word he says Henry," I muttered. I could feel glares from the Devils spawn.

"You need to bring it back, that's your destiny." Pan continued. "To return the magic, to be the saviour," Henry moved his leg and I let out a whimper.

"Sorry, Ava," He muttered. "My mom's the saviour, not me."

"She broke some curse, yeah," Pan said unimpressed. How did he-?

"Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't what made her the saviour?"

I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."

Henry shifted again.

"I don't believe you," Henry said, throwing something behind him.

"Do you want her sleep somewhere more comfortable tonight?" Pan said.

"Are you trying to use my sister to get to me?" Henry said, angrily.

"Of course not," I heard Pan say from above us.

Liar, I thought as my mind started to wander.

"I just want her stay here to be comfortable," he said innocently.

"She'll be angry when she wakes up," Henry said, it was as if we were underwater. They're voices seemed almost muffled.

"I think sleeping on the hard ground will make her a bit grumpier," Pan scoffed.

"You promise to take care of her?"

"I promise."

**Third persons POV **

Ava let out a whimper as strong arms lifted her from the ground. Peter hoisted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing; she tucked her head into his neck as he carried her away from Henry. He could feel her small and short breaths on his neck; he could tell that the sedative he had given her the previous night had made her tired.

Losing a memory did that to you.

Something about Ava made his blood boil; she was the one holding Henry back but Pan knew that he couldn't get rid of her, because Henry would start asking questions. If only those two idiots hadn't dragged her through the portal.

He felt a small tug at the back of his head; her hand had somehow managed to tangle itself in his hair.

"Don't drop me," she mumbled sleepily into his neck.

"You would do well not to order me around, princess." He growled into her ear as he walked up the steps to his hut. He knew better than to leave her with the lost boys.

He set her down on her feet but when he let go she started to tilt sideways, "Oopsies." She giggled. Peter rolled his eyes at the overtired girl and guided her towards the bed, "What are you doing!?" she pushed at his chest, panicked.

"Go to sleep," he growled as he pushed her onto the bed. He would have more time to sway Henry if she was asleep.

"No need to be so rude, Pete." She yawned.

"Your nicknames aren't cute," he was getting frustrated with the small brunette now.

"You aren't cute," she grumbled.

"I'm not supposed to be, love."

"Yeah you are," she turned her face to look at him. "Back home, you were supposed to be some skinny little boy in tights and a weird hat."

"Funny," he said, no amusement present on his face. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," she said, letting out a loud yawn. Peter raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" he said, amused.

"Leave," she grumbled. "Then I'll sleep."

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, turning around to face the girl.

She was already drifting off into dreamland; Peter smirked at the small girl tucked away into his bed. She was beautiful, Peter had no shame in admitting it, but her stubborn and rude personality was becoming a major flaw in his plan.

She shivered as the cold air filled the room; she was only dressed in a thin jumper and a pair of shorts. "Peter," she called quietly.

The boy looked at her, surprised that she used his name. "What?" he bit out harshly.

"Close the window, I'm cold." She shivered again. Peter grabbed his cloak from the corner of the room and threw it over the girl. She smiled and grasped the blanket, trying to get warm.

"Sweet dreams, princess." He smiled cruelly before waltzing out of the hut. Peter had a new plan and he knew it would work.

Because Peter Pan never fails

Ava was his.

**Ava POV **

Ava's alarm roused her from her deep slumber; she groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Shut up," she slammed her hand down on the snooze button.

"Ava!" a voice shouted from downstairs.

"Coming," I called back. Regina always made sure we had 'family breakfast'; it was the most nauseating thing ever.

I threw on my oversized jumper before thundering down the stairs, "Morning Henry." I gave him a kiss on the head.

"Morning kids," Regina said. "Breakfast will be ready in a few."

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Well, you have a big day today. So I thought I would give you guys a hearty breakfast."

I loved it when she cooked us a big breakfast; for an evil Queen she was an amazing cook.

"You excited for today?" Henry asked me, looking through his book.

I looked at him confused, "Excited for what?"

"Don't you remember?" He asked.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Why don't you remember?" He said, angrily.

"Henry, what's going on? Is it your birthday? I'm sorry kid."

"You can't even remember their names," he growled.

"What?" I said quietly.

"What are their names, sweetie?" Regina said, setting a plate down in front of me.

"Who are 'they'?"

"You have to remember," a soft voice said.

I could hear my heart thumping.

"Remember what?" I looked around.

"You've forgotten," the voice said again.

I put my hand to my chest and frowned, my heart was beating normally. "Eat your breakfast, sweetie." Regina smiled at me.

I picked up my fork and turned to my plate. My breathing heightened, "Regina, what have you done?"

"What do you mean?" Henry turned to look at me, blood dripping from his mouth.

I looked down at my plate before looking back to my family, who were both looking at me with dark smiles.

I screamed.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Follow me on Twitter!**

**Cupcakexo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own OUAT, I only own my OC(s) **

**Review!**

**Chapter 4**

My eyes shot open, a scream lodged in my throat. I had tears running down my cheeks, warm against my ice cold skin.

"How interesting," a voice said from the corner of the room. I looked around the small room, noticing how bare it was.

"W-who is there?" I clutched the material covering me closer to my body.

"Let's make it a game," A voice teased.

I rolled by eyes before running a trembling hand through my hair, "A puzzle to solve?" I tried to imitate his British accent.

The figure slowly clapped before stepping out of the shadows. "You're getting it, good girl." Pan crossed his arms and smirked at me. "Tell me girl, why are you crying?"

"Where am I?" I asked, "W-where's Henry?"

He tutted, "You didn't answer my question."

"You don't answer any of mine," I grumbled.

"Fair play," his smirk widened. "You're a fiery little thing, I like fire."

"Well you're an asshole and I don't like assholes."

His eyes went dark, "That wasn't cute."

"Wasn't supposed to be," I smirked. He strode towards the bed before grasping my arm and hauling me up.

"What the he-"

His hand went to my hair, forcing my head back and exposing my neck. His mouth went to my ear, "I live on an Island full of boys, sweet Ava." His lips moved against my ear.

"Is this some sort of coming out speech?" I growled. He gripped my hair tighter, making me whimper.

"You're bearable until you open your mouth. Do you think I'm not used to snarky remarks like yours? Do you know how I deal with disrespectful Lost Boys, sweetheart?"

I shook my head as he breathed on my neck.

"I discipline them," I felt a hand on my leg. "But I'm willing to take a different approach with you."

"Get off me," I growled.

He chuckled darkly before letting me go "Keep that in mind, Ava." I shot him a glare before glancing at myself in a large shard of a broken mirror on the wall. I looked so unbelievably awful I almost shrieked.

"May I add that you need to bathe?"

I shot him a glare, "Why thanks."

"There's a lake near to here that you could go to but obviously I would have to send someone to accompany you."

I frowned, "Who?"

"Let's go see," he grabbed my arm before dragging me out of his hut.

"Not him, definitely not him, what about-"

"No way" I said lowly.

"How about Dylan?"

"Who is Dylan?" I asked, looking around the camp.

"You will soon see," he brought me over to a very tall, dark haired boy who was sharpening knives.

"Dylan, this is Ava."

The boy looked up and gave Pan a curious look before smiling at me, "Nice to meet you, Ava."

Something about him was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it, "We've met before."

Pan looked at me.

"Dylan's been here for nearly one hundred years, Ava. He's never left," Pan said strongly.

"No, it was here."

"You're probably just getting him confused with the other lost boys," Peter sighed. "Dylan, can you take her to the lake so she can get cleaned up?"

"Sure," he nodded before leaving to grab some things.

"I might be able to put up with your annoying personality but Dylan won't." Peter said, "Don't annoy him."

I gave Pan a playful smirk, "Who says I want to annoy him?" I licked my lips.

"I'm telling you right now; do not play with my Lost Boys." His eyes went dark.

"Why not?"

"Ava, you're not getting it."

"You scared that they'll get lucky before you do?" I smiled innocently.

His eyes widened in anger, "You're playing a dangerous game."

"I don't care," I breathed before turning away and following Dylan away from the camp.

I knew exactly what I had to do.

**[Page Break]**

"Here we are," Dylan sighed as he dropped his bag on the ground.

"Thank god," I collapsed to my knees. "We were walking for hours!"

"It would have taken us half an hour if you weren't so slow," He growled. "Pan won't be happy if we're late."

"I don't care what Pan thinks," I scoffed. I walked over to the edge of the lake, slipping off my shoes and testing the water. It was warm.

I was never one to believe in being embarrassed about their body. To be honest, I would walk around naked and it wouldn't bother me. I slipped out of my ripped clothes, throwing them onto a nearby rock.

"Are you- Whoa!" I heard Dylan curse, "Could you at least give a guy a bit of warning?"

"I guess you guys aren't used to seeing naked girls around here?" I smiled as I slipped into the water.

"Are you in the water yet?" he sighed.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. He turned around and threw me a bar of soap.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Now turn around before I corrupt your innocence."

He complied.

I washed all of the dirt off my skin before washing my hair. The water was so warm, I was already getting sleepy.

I swam around for a while before crossing my arms and leaning on a nearby rock.

"Can you hurry up? Pan will probably come find us if we aren't back on time."

"You can turn around you know," I said. "I'm covered."

Once again, he followed my request. "How old are you Dylan?"

"I'm not sure, I think I'm around one hundred and-"

"No. I mean how old were you when the shadow brought you here?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Seventeen."

"Don't you ever miss being normal?"

"I am normal," he said defensively.

"Don't you ever miss growing up, learning new things? Meeting new people?"

He frowned, "I never really thought of-"

"Dylan!" I heard a voice call from deep in the surrounding forest.

_Do not play with my Lost Boys, _I remembered.

Maybe If I could get Pans attention away from Henry, I could buy Emma and Regina some time. I didn't even know if they were on the Island yet.

"Ouch," I let out a false cry. I clutched my shoulder, "Dylan help!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried. "Should I get Pan?"

"No!" I said quietly, letting out silent sobs.

I heard him curse again before he lifted me out of the water and into his arms, he didn't look at me. Instead, he grabbed a shirt from his bag and placed it over my head; looking away as I smoothed it out over my body and pulling some panties on.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Dylan!" I heard a voice shout, closer this time.

"Thank you for saving me," I fluttered my eyelashes.

He smiled at me, "It's no problem." I felt bad for using Dylan but part of me knew he would always be loyal to Pan and wouldn't go against him.

I heard footsteps, "What's going on here?"

I felt Dylan's arms stiffen, "Nothing, she jus-"

"Why is she wearing your shirt?" Pan grit out.

"Ava got hur-"

"I see no injury," he shot me a glare. I shuffled closer to Dylan, Pan's expression darkened even further.

"Leave us, Dylan."

"Bu-"

"LEAVE," Pan roared.

"Just go," I breathed. Dylan gave me a worried glance before retreating in the direction we came.

"What did I tell you!?" he was suddenly in my face.

"Lots of things actually,"

"DO NOT BE COY WITH ME!" He grabbed my shoulders. I flinched, "Don't talk to me like that!" I shouted.

"Quite frankly sweetheart, I make the deals here. Not you," he pushed me away from him.

"You sound just like Rumplestiltskin." I spat, his face twisted into something unreadable.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" he seethed.

I stumbled back as he approached me, scared of his thunderous expression.

"Don-"

My foot twisted and I cried out in pain as I crumbled to the ground, something catching my hip as I fell.

"You're so infuriating!" he shouted angrily, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shouted,

"Would you rather walk?" He growled. I cringed at the pain in my ankle, "Fine."

The walk back to camp was silent until Peter suddenly sighed before placing me down in front of him.

"I don't want to the bad guy here," I raised an eyebrow.

"But you will not get in the way of my plans."

"I don't need to, Emma and my Mom will do that for me." I glared at him, crossing my arms over my stomach.

"But she isn't your real mother is she, Ava? You were abandoned, just like the lost boys."

My gaze hardened, "My mother would fight for me."

"Well, I don't see any of them here." He smirked. I made sure my eyes never left his, I was not backing down.

"They will come, they'll protect Henry. I'll always protect Henry"

"I don't doubt it," he smirked. "I would be more worried from protecting yourself from me."

He moved closer so our lips were almost touching, "Because if I fail, I'll kill you first. And it will not be quick and easy, I can assure you that."

I gulped, my eyes still connected with his.

"If it means Henry is safe, I don't care."

His eyes flashed, "So selfless."

"I'm sure it's a very foreign concept to you." I muttered.

"Always so nasty," he smiled. "You'd be a great addition to Neverland."

"Over my dead body," I smirked but a sharp pain made be gasp.

"What's wrong now? Going to faint into my arms?" He said smugly, but something about his eyes betrayed him.

"What did you do?" I asked; worry lacing my voice as my side throbbed in pain.

"I did nothing," he crossed his arms. I gulped before lifting my shirt up, not really caring about Pan's wandering eyes. My eyes widened at the gash in my side, "P-peter."

"Wha-" His eyes narrowed at the blackening gash. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know." I said, my head feeling fuzzy.

"Ava, was this recent?"

"Peter, I don't feel well." I felt myself tilting slightly.

"Ava," he said. I whimpered as I felt cool hands touch my gash, "Stop!" I pushed at his chest.

"I have to admit; today's events have worked in my favour."

His face began to blur, "What?"

"You've been poisoned love, Dreamshade."

"Poisoned!?" I panicked.

"You'll be fine," he smiled, somehow I didn't trust it.

"Why do I feel like you're happy about this?"

"I've won, Ava."

"How?"

"Because you will never leave this Island unless you want to die."

**AN: Chapter 4**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Cupcakexo**


End file.
